1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil device or so, and more specifically relates to a coil device or so favorably used as a high voltage transformer and wound by a plurality of winding parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coil device with a partition portion on its outer peripheral surface of a bobbin where a primary coil is formed at one side of the partition portion and a secondary coil is formed at the other side thereof is proposed (see Patent Document 1). Such a coil device has an advantageous structure for thinning (low profile), and is thus in demand for transformers used for electronic appliances, such as television, transformers for vehicle mounted on automobiles, and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-48313